


A Confession Interrupted

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter), holiday party, i've become bad a tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione finally finds the courage to confess her feelings for one Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: MMFBingo2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	A Confession Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two collections!
> 
> MMF Bingo2020: N1- The Burrow  
> CastTheDice2020: Lower Section- Interrupted Declaration of Love
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or the MCU, I'm just playing in my favorite combined sandbox.

The Burrow was crowded with guests for the Weasley’s annual holiday party. Twinkling lights were magicked into the air, floating and emitting a low light for the people outside. Tables were already set up, waiting to be filled with the food everyone knew was being prepared in the kitchen. The inside was decorated for the festive season. Molly Weasley had directed her children, blood and adopted, to make the place as welcoming as possible. 

Hermione would know as she’d been the one helping coordinate everyone, giving the Weasley Matriarch a hand so that she wasn’t stressed and running around like she normally did. Now, she stood in the hallway, checking her appearance in the mirror one last time. She fixed the headband with the glittery red bow on her head that Ginny had forced on her only an hour before. Normally, Hermione wouldn’t bother with looking her best, but this time she’d brought someone. She had a date.

Well, it wasn’t a date, necessarily. Hermione hadn’t had the courage to tell the Captain her feelings before. She’d simply asked Steve if he’d had any plans and if he’d like to come with her to this party, giving him the excuse of seeing friends he’d worked with in the past. Considering if he hadn’t accepted, he’d be forced to attend the Stark company bash being held the same night; Steve had said yes with grateful relief. None of her people gave his status as a superhero much thought, especially since most of her friends were war veterans themselves. 

Considering herself as presentable as she was going to be, Hermione made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip over her heeled boots. When she got to the bottom, she was surprised to see Steve at the end, hands in his pocket as he checked out the brightly decorated tree. He turned as her shoes clicked on the ground, a happy smile lighting up his face. “There you are. Harry’s girl said you’d be down soon.”

Hermione walked forward and gave him a hug, her nose crinkling in apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to wait for me. There are plenty of people outside already.”

Steve shrugged. “Sure, but they didn’t invite me.” He stepped back, his eyes roving over the decorated room. “This place looks great. I can see why you escape here whenever possible.”

Hermione smiled. “They’re my home away from home.” She cleared her throat. “Can I get you a drink? I can probably tell if George has spiked any of them.”

He took her cue, turning towards the entryway where more and more voices were mingling outside. “That’s the one that does the pranks, right?”

“Among other things.”

“Will anything be safe tonight?”

Hermione laughed, “With him around? Probably not.” In a move of spontaneous courage, she looked her arm through his when they got to the door. “But don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Steve smirked playfully. “My hero.”

* * *

The night had grown cold enough that Hermione and the boys were forced to enact their warming charm plan, so everyone could continue to be comfortable. While they were doing so, Hermione came to a decision. 

She’d be telling Steve how she felt before the night was over.

They’d stuck to each other like glue once they’d left the house. He’d been content to let her direct him, making fast friends with the Witches and Wizards she introduced him to. She’d steered him away from any of the food and drink she’d detected enchantments on, something he was eternally grateful for. At one point, he’d relaxed enough to wrap his arm around her waist and keep it there while they talked with the boys. Hermione could continue to tell herself that was just the way he was and that they were good friends, but this time she was hoping for more.

Ginny had told her a few days before that maybe they should arrange for enchanted Mistletoe to find them. Hermione decided to forgo that debacle entirely. The last thing she wanted was to force Steve to kiss her if he didn’t want to. No, he appreciated honesty, and that’s what Hermione would give him.

When she got back, Steve was holding two steaming mugs. “I grabbed these from Mrs. Weasley, but I guess we don’t need them.”

Hermione took it anyway, the scent of hot cider rising with the steam and to her nose. “Massive warming charm centered on a few points around the property. We anchored…” She broke off and took a sip of the drink. “Anyway, this is always welcome. It’s her secret recipe, and no one can pry it from her.”

Steve nodded, taking his own sip. “It’s delicious.” He tilted his head, studying her. “You can go on with your explanation, you know. I like hearing you talk about magic.”

She gave him a small smile. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Your whole face lights up; it’s nice to see.”

Hermione blushed, but it bolstered her confidence. “Steve… Would you like to take a walk? I don’t think you’ve seen the pond.”

“As long as you’re not asking for a swim.”

She chuckled, “No, it’ll be frozen completely this time of year. But it’s a great place to talk.” She cleared her throat again, glancing away. “Far from people.”

“Uh, I’d like that.”

As they walked, Hermione prepared herself. She just had to come out and tell him, be straightforward about it. He’d turn her down just as easily if he weren’t interested. She briefly imagined the embarrassment that would bring, her resolve flickering. She shook her head a moment later. No, she needed to do this, or she’d forever wonder if there was a chance.

Steve stopped walking, looking at her curiously. “You’re thinking really hard about something. What’s up?”

Hermione blew out a breath, curling her hands firmly around the cup in her hands so that she didn’t try and fidget with her hair again. This was it. “Actually, Steve, there’s something I wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to for a while, but well…”

He lifted a brow. “Yes?”

Just do it already. Hermione opened her mouth, but then she heard it. “Oi! Mione! Where’d you go?”

She closed her eyes, tamping down the quick burst of irritation. “Bloody hell,” she muttered.

“Looks like they’re looking for you.”

She sighed and opened her eyes. Maybe now wasn’t the time after all. “It seems they are. Shall we?”

Steve shrugged. “If you want.”

She really didn’t, but the voice was getting closer and louder. Obviously, she was needed for something. “I’d better or they’ll send out a search party.”

“Okay.” Hermione turned, her ire starting to build at the interruption once more. But then Steve stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Hermione?”

She turned her head. “Yes?”

“After tonight, you think you might want to grab dinner sometime, the two us only?” Steve let his hand fall from his shoulder, shoving it into his pocket. “That is... Unless I’m wrong about why you brought us out here.”

Hermione bit her lip, giving him a small grin. “You weren’t. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter and Tumblr: MWolfe13


End file.
